Present day telephony voice networks have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted pair wires. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of broadband services such as IP telephony, high-speed data communication for personal computers (PC), and video on demand (VOD), Interactive television (ITV) and cable TV (CATV) services. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required for data-optimized access networks with reliable quality that can share voice, data and video communications efficiently and at low cost, allowing businesses to connect directly to data networks, thus changing the profile of the voice network while optimizing broadband service-based data transmission based on packet and cell technologies.